


Guinevere and Lancelot

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mentions of Sex, References to Arthurian Legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Piper feels downright dirty, stealing the girlfriend of "Olympus' Great Hero" when he's not even here to defend himself. In those times, Annabeth always makes her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere and Lancelot

Sometimes, her girlfriend is an enigma. Piper's still puzzled over why Annabeth would choose her over Percy. Piper remembers the time that Annabeth explained her reasoning.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who is Percy Jackson," Piper had asked, running her fingers through her girlfriend's curly golden hair.

"Piper," Annabeth had joked, "I thought Jason was the one with amnesia."

"No," Piper said, her tone serious, "I meant to ask who is Percy Jackson to you?"

"Percy's my best friend," Annabeth had said, "Really he's more like my brother."

"Then what am I," she'd asked. She knew that she was just asking Annabeth to tell her about her good qualities, but after listening to the stories of the great Percy Jackson, she could use a little praise of her own.

"You, Piper," Annabeth had replied, groping for the proper wording, "You're my passion. I can talk to you about anything. I love everything about you; your mind, your compassion, your bravery, your eyes, your smile, when you use charmspeak in the bedroom."

"Annabeth!" she had cried out, her face flushing red in embarrassment. Then Annabeth had kissed her and told her, "You're cute when you blush. I love that too."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Still, even after Annabeth had explained the situation, sometimes, Piper feels downright dirty. Somewhere out there, Percy Jackson is at the Roman Camp with no memories while she's making love to his girlfriend. Piper snuggles closer into her girlfriend's embrace. Her hand rests on her girlfriend's soft breast and her face smothered in her face. She inhaled, taking in Annabeth's scent. Annabeth smelled vaguely of last night's campfire and Piper's own vanilla perfume. But even as she's taking in her girlfriend's divine aroma, she remembers an amnestic Percy Jackson at the Roman Camp, and the whispers around camp, directed at both she and Annabeth. They've ranged anywhere from bitch, to girlfriend thief to slut to cunt.

And in many ways, those people were right; she was a girlfriend thief. Annabeth hadn't been able to break up with Percy before they started dating and it haunted both of them. Piper knew that Annabeth loved her, but Piper felt terrible because she was, well, she was "the other woman", and she felt like she was making Annabeth unfaithful. She was, she was Sir Lancelot, and had run away with King Arthur's bride. But somehow, as Annabeth pressed a soft kiss to her neck, she didn't find herself caring. As long as she had her Guinevere, she couldn't care less if she was Lancelot.


End file.
